Teardrops On My Guitar
by celiamieraken
Summary: She brings a guitar and starts singing when she thinks he wasn't there. But what happens when he tells her how he feels? Oneshot.


**Teardrops on my Guitar**

(A/N Hey I no I still have a story to update but right now I'm in depression mode so I wrote, no thought of a story last night and decided to write a songfic. Well sorry guys but I'll try to get the story updated ASAP! Please bear with me!)

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the song "teardrops on my guitar" or Inuyasha. The song belongs to Taylor Swift and Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sensei.

Enjoy!

~KPOV~

I came back home for a few days to study for a test. As always I came back with a fight from Inuyasha. That arrogant bastard….. I am just a jewel shard detector! And when its done, not forgetting that we have to murder Naraku, he's gonna run off to his DEAR KIKYO (kinky-hoe hehe) and go to Hell with her. LIKE I CARE! Ok scratch that. I do care. Ever since I met him I fell in love with him. Heh, even though he's such a prat, he has his nice sides. It just never really shows.

So I packed all the stuff in my yellow backpack, filled with so called "ninja" food, and brought a guitar along. Its time I told Inuyasha my feelings.

I jumped in the well and let the blue light engulf me. After landing and heaving my heavy backpack over the lip of the well, I felt a hand grasp my wrist and pull me up.

"What took ya so long, wench? And what is this thing that you brought?"

"I'M SORRY INUYASHA, OK? COULD YOU LIKE CHILL FOR JUST A SECOND?"

His ears flattened on his head and my expression softened. I took his hand and my stuff and said, "Come on Inuyasha, I'm gonna play a song on the guitar for you guys."

~IPOV~

A song? I love it when Kagome sings. Its like her voice is those of an angel…. I inwardly blushed when she took my hand. We soon arrived at Kaede's hut and saw Shippou jump to Kagome with speed.

"KAGOME! Do you have candy? And what is that weird looking thing with you?" Shippou asked.

"Yes I have candy but you cant have any until after dinner, alright?" and gave a motherly look at Shippou when he pouted. "And this thing is an instrument. It's called a guitar. I have a song to sing so be patient ok?"

Her voice blended with her scent and I dazed off into my own world where she was in my arms and I could inhale her scent every single day….

"INUYASHA!"

I snapped out of it. "Huh….wha?"

"Are you ok? You like started to stare off in space and it took us a minute or two to jar you back to reality. Like 'Helloo… EARTH TO INUYASHA HERE!' but that didn't work. But…"

I saw one of Kikyo's Soul Collectors and muttered her name. I took off without a word and I felt Kagome's aura sadden a bit.

'I'm sorry Kagome, I'll be back soon."

~KPOV~

I saw him run off towards Kikyo. He wasn't the only one who saw the Soul Collector. I picked up my guitar and said, "Well he's gonna have to miss the song….but I guess its better if he does."

I tuned the guitar and started off with a chord.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,

that I want, and I need everything that we should be.

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,

And she's got everything that I have to live without."

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I had memories of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing.

"Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny.

And I cant even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."

I sniffed at the old memory when he yelled at me.

"You're nothing like Kikyo. She was much stronger and she wasn't all that weak like you! Go away! You shouldn't even be here! YOU WERE HERE BY ACCIDENT!" I winced inside at his yelling voice. I remember my heart broke in pieces that would take forever to put back together.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do.

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I cant breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She better hold him tight, give him more love

Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky cuz."

Those gold eyes that I love to stare in….traitor tears began to overflow.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do.

So I drive home alone

As I turn off the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up

But there's never enough

And he's all I really need

To fall into

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

I finished it with the last chord that echoed through the air. After it stopped, everybody started clapping. Sango exclaimed, "That was beautiful!" Shippou asked, "Why are you crying, Kagome?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "You will understand when you grow up, Shippou-chan."

I took off for a walk into the forest.

~IPOV~

I came back before the ending of the song she was singing. Again, her voice was so angelic and it made me sad that she started crying. I was well hidden in the Goshinboku and lept from tree to tree following her into the forest. (AN I no you guys are wondering what happened between him and Kikyo. Umm nothing really happened except the fact that she went to Hell. YES! BOOYAH! **punches fist in the air enthusiastically**)

She stopped at a river and took off her shoes and socks. After bathing her feet in the river for a few minutes, she said, "Inuyasha, I know you're there. You can come down from the tree."

I blushed and hopped down right next to her. She looked at me with tear-stained eyes and asked, "So what happened with you and Kink- I mean Kikyo?"

"Feh, nothing much. Except that she went to Hell."

"And you didn't go with her?"

"Course I didn't! If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"But…. I did hear part of your song. Who's Drew? Is he someone from your time? Are you "going out" with him?"

She gave a slight giggle.

"Silly Inuyasha, Drew is just a name. Only one has captured my heart. Except…." Her face saddened. "He keeps running off to another one and everytime I see him go, it makes me sad because I know he wont return my love. Ever."

I had the sudden urge to kiss her. So I did. Her lips were soft and moving against mine and pulled back after a few seconds.

"What was that for, Inuyasha?"

"That song was about me, wasn't it?" She nodded. "You're wrong. I told Kikyo that I chose you over her and she could go to Hell." Her eyes widened. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too."

Its amazing how one song can bring star-crossed lovers together, huh?

AN: Now that I wrote ALL my emotions out, I feel a lot better. That means my story might be updated soon!


End file.
